Music Wars
by HaitianMamma
Summary: Ibino Itchimi returns to Ikebukuro after leaving for the US from the same middle school as Izaya. When she and Izaya meet again, he realizes that there is more to her than being a music store owner. Unfortunately for Ibino, he gets to the bottom of it.


It was a regular Monday morning in Ikebukuro. The usual hum of its citizens lulled through city, only to be interrupted by a loud explosion. A city bus was hurled through the air. The only sound to break the silence after that was a thunderous cry, and laughter following suit.

"IIZZAYYAA!"

* * *

The bus whizzed through the air, and zoomed past a small music store, called, The Contrabasso Learning Center. The crash was enough to shake the entire block. Inside, the patrons stood nervously in fear.

One employee, a young blond-headed boy who was used to the commotion, shook his head and chuckled. "They're at it again…" He raised his hands up to his head and shrugged.

"Masaomi!" Called another employee. "Are the Violins ok over there?" He moved over to Masaomi

"Yeah." Masaomi replied "They were in cases so…"

"Mikado!" called a third employee to the second.

"Yes, Anri?" Mikado answered nervously. Masaomi rolled his eyes in amusement.

Are the Basses alright?" Anri called franticly moving over to the two of them. "You know how Miss. Itchimi is about the—"

"Are the Basses OK?" A woman boomed out of the break-room door, charging at the trio. Her skin was a nice shade of brown and her hair reached down to her butt. She wore a tan coat that stopped at her hips and a matching tan-ish shirt. She had on a red skirt that stopped 3 inches above her knees. "_Please_ tell me that the basses are OK!"

"The Basses are OK." Kida said nonchalantly without even checking. He had no clue.

The woman wanted to punch him. She looked over to Mikado, the reliable one. Mikado stammered. "Well, uh… The violins are OK…." _Well at least he's more reliable than Kida_. The woman thought.

She looked over to Anri "I'm sorry!" Anri replied with a bow. "I really don't know!"

"The violins are ok…" Mikado mumbled almost inaudibly.

"_Children_!" the woman called allowed. "Ibino, why did you hire _children?_! She stormed back into the break-room in a rant.

"She talking to herself again?" Kida asked

"Only when she's stressed…" Mikado replied.

* * *

""Shizu-Chan," Izaya said without the slightest fear of another bus being thrown at him. "You can't possibly be angry at me. I've done absolutely n-" He dodged a postage box. "Nothing wrong."

"Shut up!" Shizuo shouted panting heavily grabbing onto a perfectly new convertible. "EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!" He flung it at Izaya as easily as if it were a plastic cup and Izaya dodged it as so.

* * *

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ibino asked storming, once again, now into an empty music store. Everyone had fled to loved ones. Ibino wanted to scream, punch a wall even, but she couldn't do that. She had to set the example for her new employees. She _was_ the owner after all, and what entrepreneur can't handle a calamity? "Anri," she said, smiling now. "What's going on?"

"Well uh-"

"It's nothing really!" Mikado interjected seeing Anri struggle.

"Nothing?" Ibino asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shizuo's just throwing things again." Kida said

"Shizuo? Shizuo, who?"

The trio turned around in shock

"'Shizuo'..."

"'Who'?"

"You seriously don't know Shizuo Heiwajima?"

"Never heard of him. You do know we just opened last week, right? There wasn't _explosions_ then, and I barely know _you_ guys!" Another explosion happened; Ibino was getting annoyed. "Take a break guys..." She said leaving the store.

The trio looked at each other with mixed looks. Eventually, they began cleaning up the fallen instruments and over-turned shelves.

* * *

Bus after bus, sign after sign was hurdled through the air. On-lookers wondered if they should record this or go home. This went on for minutes at a time; an insult here, a truck thrown there. What the crowd _did_ notice was that whatever Izaya had done to Shizuo, the violence required more effort.

* * *

Ibino began walking down the street toward the destruction, angered by it all.

_Who is_ that_ insane_ she thought _to ruin_ _my__ business__?_

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya stood in a circle of bystanders. Shizuo threw a stop sign. Izaya dodged it with ease. Unfortunately, the bystanders barely managed to scramble out of the way. The circle had parted, and the sign whizzed by just missing Ibino's head. She did not flinch, she did not move, she stood there looking and feeling as powerful and as angry as she was.

* * *

"Do you think Ms. Itchimi will be alright?" Mikado asked, pausing from sweeping. "Where do you think she went?"

Anri pondered at that question as she looked at the piles of debris on the floor. She sighed leaning on her broom.

"Don't know don't care." Kida said struggling to lift a fallen shelf. "All I know is that I did _not_ sign up to be a janitor for my summer job."

"Right" Mikado said "I mean, they have to stop _sometime_ right? Last week was really-"

A loud screeching noise came from outside. It sounded like metal against metal... or really bad breaks. Everyone turned to look at the street. A stop sign slid down the once busy street. After a while, it came to a horrid stop.


End file.
